Overheard In the Potions Classroom
by AlexDayLover
Summary: When he goes to visit his godfather, Draco overhears a conversation between Harry and Snape that may change his views on some things. Can be read as pre-slash.


"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked hesitantly. His godfather was currently sorting through his ingredients in the potions supply closet.

"Yes, Draco? Can I help you with something?" Snape's voice was tired. Long day, Draco supposed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked.

"You just did, but go ahead and ask another one if you must." Snape selected a goat's horn and continued searching.

"Is it possible to tutor a student in potions? I mean, they're really terrible, and I feel it's my duty to help them, as a fellow student." Draco held his breath as Snape looked at him.

"You're asking my permission? I'm sure you're housemates wouldn't mind help." Snape said.

Draco looked at his feet. "See, that's the thing. It's not… a Slytherin, persay."

Snape blinked. "Who is it, pray tell?"

Draco looked at his feet. "Uh, well-" Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Snape looked at his watch. Cursing, he put down his ingredients.

"Draco, you must leave. I have a prior engagement. We will continue this discussion tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir. Goodnight, Sev."

Snape only nodded acknowledgment, shuffling papers on his desk.

Draco left, passing someone in the doorway. Looking back, he caught a glimpse of unruly black hair and Griffindor robes. Potter.

Curious as to why Potter was meeting with his godfather, he decided to listen in.

"Potter. You're late, but I suppose it doesnt matter to a celebrity." Snape's voice was now cold.

Potter was equally harsh. "I was stopped by Weasley. He wanted to know where I was going. I figured you wouldn't want an unwelcome visitor on top of your worst student."

Draco blinked. Potter sounded as if Weasley wasn't his friend. The last time he checked, the two were best mates.

His godfather sighed. "Very well. Have a seat and we will begin."

"No." Potter said.

"Pardon?"

"I said no. These lessons aren't working, we both know it. Dont pretend that you're even trying to teach me. I learn more on my own than from you."

"You just don't try to learn. It's not my fault."

"Thats not true. You hold your grudge against James against me in turn. Don't lie, I see it in your eyes. I'm not James. But it doesn't matter, you don't care."

"Stop being foolish-"

"What about Lily?"

There was a pause. Draco was confused when Snape said, "Do not speak her name in my presence." Who was Lily?

"Why not? I have every right to. And she's as much a part of me as James. Why do you see James in me, and not her? I know you loved her."

"That is not your business."

"She loved you, too, you know. But you rejected her. Just because you couldn't handle her friendship with James."

"Silence, Potter!"

"No! She wouldn't let him speak badly of you in her presence, even after you left her. She defended you, even after you hurt her. Thats how much she cared. Did you even know?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry for the way that my father treated you. It wasn't fair. But I'm not like that. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Did she really? Love me?"

Potter's voice softened. "Yes."

More silence. Draco peered through the doorway. Potter was holding something out to Snape, who took it.

"I thought you might like this. I made a copy for myself, but she would have wanted you to remember her."

Snape looked at the photograph. Draco could faintly see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Potter."

"I know."

"Do you think… we could try again? I'll try to teach you harder."

"I'd like that, sir."

"You are just like Lily. Forgiving, even to a cold Slytherin like me."

"You're not cold. Just lonely."

"I'm not lonely."

"Yes you are. But you can talk to me. And I know Remus and Tonks and Sirius would talk with you. If you'd give them a chance."

"They wouldn't bother."

"Yes they would. But you have to try. You need friends. And you could stand to be a little fairer to the students."

"I suppose."

"Albus wanted to tell you something. I don't know what it means, but he said, "The doe is no longer forgotten.""

"He always did know what he shouldn't."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Professor."

"Potter… thank you."

"You're welcome."

When Draco heard the sound of footsteps, he ducked back behind the door. He saw Potter leave, straighten his shoulders, look around, and pull out an old cloak.

Draping it around his shoulders, he disappeared except for his head. He walked right by Draco, heading for the Griffindor Tower.

"Potter! Wait!" Draco called.

Potter turned around, taking off his cloak. "Malfoy? What do you want?"

"What did you say to Severus?"

Potter paused. "I opened his eyes."

Draco looked at him oddly. "Anyway, would you like me to tutor you in potions? You seem like you need it."

Potter regarded him curiously. "Why? Why would you want to help me?"

Draco shrugged. "Think of it as thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping my godfather."

Potter looked at Snape's now-closed door. Then back at Draco.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"No problem." Draco smiled.

Potter nodded to him, then turned and left.

Draco went back to his dorm. The next day, Snape took no points from anyone, and he thought he saw Potter wink at him in class.


End file.
